


The Dangers Of Forbidden Love

by nibbles131



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Destiel - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, sestiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbles131/pseuds/nibbles131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew something so wrong could feel so right? Was all Dean was thinking when his feelings for his brother; Sam start becoming more than brotherly, will he conceal them or show them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers Of Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Story is going under re editing, it will be different, when ive finished, please reread the first chapter.

Dean picked the lock of the apartment that his brother was staying in, the door swung open and he stepped inside, he slowly closed the door, it was dark so he assumed that they were out and that he might as well get comfortable for when they got back.

He quietly stepped into the kitchen, and looked around. It looked like a normal kitchen, with cupboards, a fridge, sink which had a dripping tap, oven and anything else that a kitchen would need. He started looking in all the cupboards and drawers, he wasn't even hungry he was just interested in what was in there.

He saw many tins with various foods, some bags of pasta and rice and some crisps. He then moved onto the fridge, he opened it and smiled thank you Sammy Dean whispered as he reached for a cold bottle of beer and opened it. He took a large sip of the beer and felt the familiar cold, bitter taste of it as he shut the fridge door.

Slowly trying not to make too much noise, he walked into the lounge and saw a rack of CDs which he decided to look at I wonder how bad your music taste is Sammy? Dean thought to himself with a smirk. He reached for a CD when all of a sudden it was like playing Jenga; all the CD's fell, dean tried to grab them to avoid them from falling but there was way too many, they crashed all around the floor, making loud noises and a few the CD cases cracked.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed as he placed down the beer that was on his hand and started to pick up the CDs when the light upstairs came on, he froze, shit, they aren't out and slowly straightened up. He turned round and he looked at Sam, his heartbeat started racing just ever so slightly; it had been well over a year since he had last seen his brother and he had to admit that Sam looked cute In his pyjamas. He then mentally slapped himself where the fuck did that came from? He's my brother for Christ sake.

He gave his brother a small smile whilst looking at the mess he had made on the floor "sorry for the mess I made." Sam was carrying a large wooden baseball and he rolled his eyes when he saw the mess of broken CDs and CD rack that now laid on the floor. "What are you doing here Dean?" Sam questioned as he lowered the baseball bat.

"Dad's gone hunting and he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean stated, he tried to sound brave but inside he was really worried about his Father, not that he would ever admit it though. Sam placed the bat on the floor, grabbed his coat and turned round to the stairs where Jessica was now standing, she looked nervous but Sam gave her a reassuring smile "It's fine Jess it's just Dean my brother, I will be right back we are just going to get some air" Sam told her and she visibly relaxed, he then signalled to his brother to leave the house so that they could talk in private.

Dean walked outside and rested on his shiny black impala with his arms folded across his chest. Sam stood by the wall with his hands deep in his trouser pockets looking down at his feet.

"I need your help Sammy" Dean told Sam with slight urgency, he didn't want to sound desperate but he had no one else that he could talk to. "I can't help you Dean, I left all that behind for a reason," Sam sighed and looked at his brother, he remembered the time when he left. It hadn't ended well, all he wanted was a normal life, but his brother and Father couldn't understand that.

"I know and I wouldn't bother you if I didn't need your help Sammie but I do" Dean said he hated asking for help, he preferred to do things himself and not rely on others, that was how it was for most of his life until now.

"I have my college interview in a few days and Jess, I can't leave" Sam stated which placed an awkward silence between them for a while until Dean finally spoke. "I know you and Dad don't get along and you left all the hunting stuff behind you but I think something might have happened to him. He's been gone for days." He looked at Sam, hoping that he would agree but he could see that Sam clearly didn't think there was anything wrong.

"He always used to do that when we were kids what's do different about this time?" Sam asked Dean, it was true though, their Father used to disappear for days on end without any news.

"I have a bad feeling and he hasn't made contact in days Sammy" Dean said as he looked Sam straight in his eyes. Sam looked at his brother trying to decide what to do, he could see that Dean really did need his help and he knew how close Dean and their Father were. He knew that it would mean a lot to him if he did agree and together they had a better chance of finding him wherever he was.

"Fine I will help you for a couple of days but only if you agree to drive me back when my college interview is" Sam sighed, realizing what he has just agreed to and was already starting to regret his decision until he saw Deans facial expression. It was a strange look for Dean to have a mixture of hopefulness and worry, something that Dean wasn't use to.

Sam went back into his and Jess's room and started to pack a few things when Jess entered the room from the bathroom, "What are you doing?" Jess with her voice full of concern, for an awful moment she thought that he was breaking up with her and leaving her.

"I have a family problem that I need to take care of" Sam said as he did up his duffel bag. She was knew it was wrong but she felt slightly glad, because at least he wasn't leaving her. "Can I help?" She asked, as she started to walk over to him.

"No stay here, I will only be gone for a few days and then I will be back" Sam told her as he walked over to her and hugged her. She was disappointed and couldn't help but think of his college interview.

"Hurry back, and don't forget your Interview" Jessica said, as she hugged him back and they stood their for awhile until Dean beeped the horn in the Impala, making them both jump.

"I love you Jess" Sam whispered as he kissed her. Then he walked over to their bed picked up his bag, he gave Jess a small smile, which she returned and he left the room.

She looked at the door which he had just walked through and with tears in her eyes she said "I love you too." That was when the tears started falling and she hoped that everything would be al right and that he would return home safely.

She then heard something coming from outside the bedroom, she slowly got up and peered out the door, she assumed it was Sam and that he had forgotten something. There was something standing in the hallway, but it was dark and she had trouble seeing.

She stepped out of the room, hoping to get a better look. "Sam?" She called, the figure slowly turned around and she screamed, the person or whatever it was had bright yellow eyes and it ran at her.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
